For Future Reference
by buizelisgod
Summary: Syazel wants to learn the birds and bees so he goes to the wrong people for women pleasing advive. Cirucci also is trying to learn a few things. GrimmNel Ulquihime StarrkxOC NnoiHali SzaCiru
1. Learning

Syazel gritted his teeth and knocked on the Sexta Espada's door. Grimmjow opened the door and scowled down at the scrawny Espada. "The fuck do you want" he growled. "Can you teach me how to please a woman..? It's because I'm a-"Syazel started. "You're a virgin? Bwahaha! You've never wallpapered the closet, knocked boots or went heels to God" Grimmjow said trying to contain his urge to make the Octava's life a living hell. Syazel growled in frustration and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Fine but we must seek out the master's help and the womanizer" Grimmjow said. Nnoitora and Starrk were pissed to be up well Starrk is never happy to be up, but were anxious to know who Syazel wanted to do the horizontal tango with. "Why would you want to do Cirucci" Nnoitora asked. "She's too damn loud" Grimmjow added. "My Kohona-chan is always so soft spoken when I please her without stripping her… Why couldn't you get someone like Sung-Sun or hell Menoly" Starrk grumbled. "We don't need any more loud women cough Nel, Harribel cough" Ulquiorra who had also arrived to help said sarcastically. "Oh yeah what about last night with Pet-sama Ulquiorra" Nnoitora said with an eerie grin. "Yeah… Oh Ulquiorra-sama harder pound into my warmth and come inside me" Grimmjow said imitating Orihime's voice. The two began to do battle while Syazel cautiously listened to Starrk and Nnoitora.

Elsewhere, Cirucci was asking Nel, Kohona and a very sore Orihime how she could sex up Syazel. "But I thought you weren't a virgin" Nel said. Cirucci's cheeks turned a cute shade of pink and she shook her head. "I just dress like I'm not but I am as virgin as it gets" she said. "Hmm… My advice would be do it like you're tearing a Band-Aid off a really hairy part of your leg… Don't let him go slow at all because it hurts like having your Spirit Chain ripped off" Nel said. Cirucci winced and listened intently to her friends. Both she and Syazel had the same question on mind. "Will I hurt him/her?"


	2. Sexy Sex

**Smut and lemony warning!**

Syazel was walking slowly back to his room which was where he hoped Cirucci was waiting for him. He had his Fraccion doing most of his work and Lumina and Verona were playing in his lab. Syazel chuckled to himself for he now had a day off. For personal reasons. Cirucci was actually waiting for him to get back so they could try this sex. Maybe she should try what Nel said and be sexy for him. Cirucci took her hair down and took off her dress and the armor under it. She was left in her bra, panties and garter belts. Syazel came in and his hand flew up to his mouth and nose to stop the immense nosebleed. "W-Whazzafruzza" he cried before awkwardly before crossing his legs attempting to cover his boner. Cirucci got up to help him but that small movement made her boobs jiggle making it hard to hide anything. Syazel squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to look as she stopped his nosebleed. But the way that bra made her rack look and the way her panties cupped her sweet ass punched him in the crotch making him harder. Cirucci smiled and tenderly hugged him. Syazel groaned in sexual frustration and tried to control his urges and his nature. Cirucci pulled away from and beckoned him to the bed. Syazel stripped to his boxers and got in bed with her. Cirucci softly ran her nails over Syazel soft toned chest and stomach and kissed his neck seductively. Syazel swallowed difficulty and grunted as Cirucci lightly traced his pant line. Seeing that she had teased him enough, Cirucci went down making Syazel cry out in pleasure. She traced the circumference of his hollow hole with her tongue and went down farther. Syazel gritted his teeth and felt like his eyes would roll into the back of his head if she continued. Cirucci gave him a light squeeze and kept going. Syazel bit his lip and inwardly moaned. "No Cirucci wai-"he cried. It was a second too late. Syazel came everywhere making Cirucci chuckle as she wiped off her face. "My…turn" Syazel huffed. Syazel undid her bra and gently bit her neck. Cirucci groaned and grabbed for his hands. Poor slow Cirucci… Syazel grabbed her exposed boobs and gently squeezed them.

Cirucci moaned and bucked her hips against Syazel's stomach. Syazel gave himself a mental pat on the back and took one of Cirucci's nipples in his mouth. Cirucci's violet eyes widened and she moaned louder. Syazel switched nipples and gave it the same amount of attention as the other. Cirucci was practically begging for him to never stop. Syazel smiled and began to move down with Cirucci's nipple leaving his mouth with a soft pop. He ran his fingers over her baby soft legs before hitting the silky part of her panties. Cirucci looked extremely tormented with her long thick hair matted against her face which Syazel thought was extremely cute. Syazel pulled her panties off all while he nipped at her soft inner thighs. He supported her legs on his shoulders and spread her wet lips. Cirucci's eyes widened as Syazel licked his lips and grinned at her. She cried out in extreme pleasure as the tip of Syazel's tongue touched her sensitive little nub. Syazel smirked and ran his tongue up and down the entire length of her slit. Cirucci bit her lip attempting to contain her cries of pleasure. Syazel took notice of her leg muscles tensing and worked harder to bring her over the threshold. He rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb and pushed his tongue into her warmth. "Nngh… Syazel-kun don't stop" Cirucci moaned. Syazel nuzzled in deeper and replaced his tongue with a finger.

Cirucci couldn't hold out much longer and Syazel was about to prove it. Syazel nipped at her clit and twisted his finger inside her. Cirucci cried out in ecstasy as she came. Syazel sat back and flipped his hair in victory. "Are we gonna do it for real now" Cirucci asked. Syazel swallowed nervously and nodded. Cirucci gently pulled him closer and kissed him. Syazel kissed back but pulled her into his lap refusing to be the bitch in this. Cirucci squeaked at this sudden act of dominance and kissed back furiously. Syazel gave her perfect ass a slap and pinned her under him. Cirucci smiled up at him and softly stroked his cheek. Syazel pressed his face into her hand and growled sexually. He carefully positioned himself to enter her and locked eyes with her. "Are you ready" he asked. Cirucci bit her lip and nodded. Syazel hid his face in her neck and licked it softly. Cirucci turned to see what he was doing. Syazel thrust into her hard and bit her neck as hard as possible. Cirucci began swearing as tears of pain welled up in her eyes. Syazel kissed her to stop her from crying and swearing. Cirucci dug her nails into his shoulder blades and sighed. "Is it ok to move now my dear" Syazel asked. Cirucci nodded and kissed him hungrily. Syazel slowly began to thrust in and out. He moaned feeling everything the most muscular part of her body had to offer. Cirucci arched her body up to meet his moaning in pleasure. "Dammit… So fucking tight" Syazel growled. "Don't stop Syazel-kun" Cirucci moaned. Syazel obeyed his mate's moans of pleasure and went faster. Cirucci cried out as he hit her G-spot and was brought closer to the threshold of ecstasy. Syazel ignorant to what he just moaned as Cirucci's walls collapsed on him. He thrust in harder determined to make her come first. Cirucci finally gave in and screamed as she came harder than ever. Syazel thrust into her a few more times unknowingly forcing himself into her womb and coming in her. He panted softly and fell over beside her.

Cirucci turned to face him and smiled at him. Syazel snuggled close to her and grinned in victory. Cirucci laid her head on his chest, mumbled a soft I love you and went to sleep. Syazel wrapped his arms around her, ignored Aaroniero and Zommari's yells to keep it down and passed out.

The End


End file.
